zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal
Shouldn't "Shadowfox" be two words??--Azimuth727 02:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) thats what i thought but then i just went with what was used more often--Silverblade1 02:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to move this to "The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal" - if anyone can prove the title is one word, they can move it back.--Azimuth727 02:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) sounds good--Silverblade1 02:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, my bad. I copy-pasted these page titles from the NC0 page. If there was a typo there, likely there would be a typo in the title here. Sylvanelite 03:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) um...should someone add images for the zoids Brad passes by when he's leaving the hanger?Rui Usagi 23:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ask Tilly, I believe she has the pic your looking for (Zoids Fanatic 16:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC)) what the heck are these? right|150px would someone tell me what the heck these thingies are? this is as far as I know the only appearence of them . . . EVER ralok (talk) 04:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) There Konig Wolves :p ChaosMonsterKing (talk) 05:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC)ChaosMonsterKing :no, look at the nose and teeth . . . they are definitly not konig wolves, they seem almost . . boar-like ralok (talk) 05:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the trivia: "As Brad escapes from Layon's hanger, he passes by some Zoids. These are of a type that is never seen during the rest of the series, or in any Zoids series (or model line) for that matter." ::They have never been named, or shown in full. It's not a once-off thing. There are other random Zoids in CC and in the manga, which aren't from model kits and aren't named. Sylvanelite (talk) 05:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I seem to reemmber these being named somewhere though . . . on an old site once, back when I was just a kid . . . IRK but then again i also remember seeing the bear fighter at some point during the show . . . I spent more time looking for that thing than I care to admit ralok (talk) 05:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) At 1st glance, they heavily resemble the Konig Wolf design, but upon closer inspection, they appear to be some type of Boar type Zoid. No information really exists. Leon35 (talk) 21:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) To quote South Park, "Man Bear Pig!" But in reailty, they are just background things added for either one reason or another. Likely, they were added to be used in some later episode, but the producers dropped them after they either had issues with TT or figured they couldn't use them/no one would make a model of them. That's the most likely scenrio I could think of (and thus should not be taken as truth) given they appeared to be CG and not just a background picture. Who knows though? Really want to get into it, find the writer/producer and write them a letter. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 02:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC)) I'd wager these are just one shots, and not actually CG. The ears, pipes, etc., are at inconsistent and incorrect angles, which a 3d rendering program should have been able to get right. They are interesting, but I'd wager they were thrown in as filler. As mentioned previously, there are multiple Zoids, even in the anime, that are just thrown in and never given a proper name. The aquatic glacier base in CC is another good example. :Are you saying that there are filler zoids in the glacier base, or that the base itself is a zoid . . . not every vehicle in the series is a zoid you know, as well the idea of using a glacier as a based is a really old concept that predates modern aircraft carriers . . . that is how they were originally envisioned even. 18:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :They are CG, by the design. Being a one-shot, they didn't need to actually make them look correct (if that is correct). :But they are Zoids, given they have mouths, eyes, and bodies. I don't think a car or a tank would have any of those features. :(Zoids Fanatic (talk) 17:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC)) :Hey guys, after comparing this screenshot and replaying that part of the episode to the Konig Wolf, I think Zoids Fanatic is right. It seemed to be a Konig Wolf cameo that was later forced to be changed for whatever reason. :There are a lot of similarities to the Konig wolf such as the eye shape, the tubing, the three lines below the eyes, and even the ears point forward like the Konig wolf. I guess the added tooth and snout was enough to make it look different. :MYTHOSReject of ZoidsPoison suggested this theory as well. If you google "boar type zoid sketch" and look for the ZoidsPoison link, you can find others discussing this as well. Shouldn't be hard to find as its the first search result. :But it could also just be a prototype design for a boar type zoid that I guess neither Hasbro or Tomy decided to make. Who knows. :Xshadowxerox4 (talk) 08:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC)